to build a world (where fiction lies)
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: where i write fics for my multi-chapter instead of actually writing the multi-chapter. ooc snape (i like his potential to be a Nice character), many oc's and a dash of cheating (it's mainly just the stuff that interests me as a reader). mentions of the doctor who universe, although slight and not really important.


**This contains: infidelity, swearing, references to sexual activity, more infidelity, and an ooc severus snape. This also contains ocs. You don't need to read this, I just wrote it to plan out my world.**

* * *

 **Letters**

* * *

26th September, 2001

To (my) Sev,

I have had fun these past two months, really I have, but I had to break this off. I didn't want to, I promise, but it wasn't going to work. I have a fiancé in the army and a one-year-old daughter who I've left with my mother-in-law every time I went to see you. You have a wife and two kids, with a third due soon. We couldn't use each other as coping mechanisms any more, no matter how much I wanted to. We had to move on. (I wish we hadn't).

I wasn't even going to try and write a letter to you. You didn't leave me with an address, after all, and I don't even know your full name. All I know about you is that you're called 'Sev,' but that might just be a nickname (I think it is?).

Anyways, something's gone wrong.

I'm pregnant.

That's the whole reason you were in that bar in the first place. Your wife was pregnant with your third child, and you were pissed off. She didn't tell you that she was trying for a third child. Well, it turns out that I'm also pregnant now. Turns out pregnancy follows you everywhere you go.

I don't know how I'm pregnant! We were always so careful. You always had a condom and I always—well, I can't tell you what I did, but it should have prevented this. Unless... but no, I should be strong enough for that. My disease, it's not that bad. Unless the use of it every other day was too much? That seems likely. I shouldn't be able to use it at all, is what I'm trying to say.

I digress. You probably don't understand any of what I just said. I don't know why I'm censoring it when you won't even see this. Maybe one day I'll find you again. Or maybe not. Next time I won't bother censoring it. If there is a next time, that is.

What's done is done, and maybe you'll never find out about the child. Hopefully you won't. I will raise them to think that my fiancé is their father. That is, if I actually have the child. I can't deal with another child on my own. But my sister-in-law might help, and her fiancé. I think I know him from somewhere. His last name is familiar. But then again many last names are familiar. I don't even know yours.

I guess we'll have to find out if I keep it or not.

I'm sorry (for everything),

Dawn.

* * *

15th September, 2001

Sev,

I stood outside an abortion clinic yesterday, and almost went in and booked an appointment before something inside me twinged. I think—I think it was the growth of something else inside my baby. A magical core. I know what it sounds like, that I'm mad because magic doesn't exist, but it does, and the magical world rejected me because I'm not magical enough. I'm afraid. The magic in my own core didn't develop properly, and I've been left with a disease. Technically speaking, I should have died, but healing magic is my family's aptitude. I know, it sounds even more fake now, but you have to believe me. What if that happens to our baby?

My fiancé was on leave the other week. He doesn't know yet. I'm waiting a few weeks before telling him that I'm pregnant so it's like it's his baby. I know the truth. But they never can.

I guess I'll keep you updated about the main parts of the baby's growth. Why not? You are the father, after all.

Merlin, those nights were such a mistake now that I think about it. I miss you, for fucks sake. I shouldn't miss someone that isn't my fiancé! And you have a wife! This is so wrong.

I shouldn't miss someone I hardly even know.

Whatever,

Dawn.

* * *

19 December, 2001

Sev,

I found out the baby's gender today. Female. She's healthy, and I went to a specialist in children diseases within the Magical hospital just in case she's going to develop the magical disease that I did. The man I saw was someone who learnt magic alongside my sister (a young man called Theodore Nott), but it turns out he lost four siblings to my disease and therefore was excited that someone was concerned about it. I couldn't tell him that I was only concerned because I had it; that would have broken his heart. I survived, and his siblings didn't. Even if I am a Squib.

However, seeing him reminded me that I don't even know your age. You never told me, and now I'm afraid that you're too old. It doesn't matter too much, but I _am_ only eighteen (and I was seventeen when I first met you). I shouldn't have been at the bar that night, but my sister-in-law gave me a fake ID and told me to go. An act of deception. I just kept going until I had to stop because it was wrong. It was wrong to cheat on my fiancé. It was wrong to lie to the barman and you.

It was wrong to develop feelings for you.

Dawn.

* * *

29th May, 2002

Sev,

I've given birth. Sorry it's been so long. How is your new baby? Not that you can answer but anyway.

My fiancé named her.

Enclosed is her birth information.

Dawn.

* * *

 ****

 ** **Dawn Brown and William Fields are proud to announce their second daughter, Olivia Mai Fields.****

 ** **Born: 21:45 on Tuesday the Twenty-Eighth of May.****

 ** **Weight: 6 pounds 6 ounces.****

 ** **Height: 52 cm.****

 ** **Toes and fingers: 20 (in total)****

 ** **Cuteness factor: 10/10!****

* * *

22nd October, 2002

Sev,

Olivia grew her first tooth today. A picture is enclosed.

Dawn.

* * *

23rd April, 2003

Sev,

She's started to run before she could even walk. Just like how she was casting spells before she could even talk. She's always surprising her poor mama.

Her first word was 'mama'. My fiancé has only seen her twice since she was born. It's unlikely that she'll learn to say 'dada' for a while.

If only you were here.

Dawn.

* * *

11th September, 2005

Sev,

This letter is a bit late. I meant to reply as Olivia learned more things but I couldn't. What's the point if you can't read it, right?

But anyways, onto an update about our bastard child:

She's starting a Muggle school tomorrow. That would be fine, but she practically radiates magic. The air around her sizzles. Of course if you were here you probably couldn't see it, as you're only a Muggle, but still. You'd know at least.

That's all. Her sister is a Squib. That'll lead to jealousy in the future. I'm not prepared for it.

Dawn.

* * *

17th October 2009

Sev,

Wow, four years. I guess I didn't need you as much as I thought I did. Maybe because Olivia reminds me of you.

She's so perceptive that I swear she'll be a Slytherin when she's older. She's only seven but she knows what to do when I'm sad, and she reacts quickly to a bad situation. I think she needs glasses, however, as she has to squint to see people's faces. Do you need glasses? I don't, and my sister would rather die than be seen in glasses. It would explain a lot.

I digress yet again.

Dawn.

* * *

19th October 2009

Sev,

I think I'm forgetting you. I—I don't want to forget you. You were so nice and I don't want that to go.

My fiancé has been back for a few months. Olivia has only just warmed up to him. I think there's something deep down inside her heart that knows he's not related to her. But it also might be because she doesn't like new people. It depends.

Hopefully not forgotten,

Dawn.

* * *

26th October 2009

Sev,

Sev. I've looked up names that that is short for. I found only a few: Severus, Severin, Seven. They're all bizarre, so it's no wonder that you gave me your nickname. My sister knew a Severus. He was apparently a dick. I wouldn't know: I wasn't invited into the wizarding school. Albus Dumbledore told me that I wasn't magical enough for it. Lav tried her hardest, tried to make me feel included but her Gryffindor friends mocked me until I just gave up.

Gryffindor, the supposed 'good' house. All I know about Gryffindor is that they bullied me and mocked me just because I couldn't attend their precious school. Like I would have been a Gryffindor anyway.

I have to go now, I won't try to write for a while (trying to forget you),

Dawn.

* * *

2nd September 2010

Sev,

I told my husband about us. He was understanding. He had done the same with some of the soldiers in his section.

Of course, he hasn't had any children, but as far as he's concerned Olivia is his.

Does your wife know about us? Why would she? You're embarrassed. I'm not your wife, and you shouldn't sleep with other people. That's just the way the world works. Right?

Whatever. Olivia is progressing in her English skills and she has some glasses now. Her sister is getting more and more jealous by the day due to the gleam that wizards get that Squibs and Muggles do not. Well, most wizards. Apparently that Severus guy was a greasy bat, but I've never met him, so that doesn't matter. For all I know Lav could be exaggerating because he's the Head of Slytherin. I don't know if he was hot or not. You were. Oh Merlin, you were hot…

Eh. I'm over it.

Dawn.

* * *

16th September 2010

Sev,

I'm not over it.

Dawn.

* * *

23rd May 2013

Sev,

It's been a while, hasn't it? I guess I haven't needed to talk to an imaginary voice in my head for a while. That's a lie, I have talked to you, only not on paper. That makes me sound insane. I'm not, I swear, I just miss you. A lot.

The reason I'm writing is that I'm afraid. Olivia's eleventh birthday is soon, and the way that the magical world works is that a 'Muggle'-raised child gets a visit from the deputy-head of the school to tell them about magic. I don't know if I can act like I don't know about magic. But I do know that I'm excited to meet the greasy bat finally. He should have been my Head of House, after all. If Albus Dumbledore let me in.

But I do have some things to thank the old headmaster for. I would have never met my husband without him. I would have never met you. I would have never had my daughters. They're my world.

I hope you're having a good time with your children as well.

Dawn.

* * *

29th May 2013

Sev, or should I say Severus _fucking_ Snape,

It's been you all along! You're the fucking greasy bat my sister always complained about! Fuck, you're the greasy bat my brother complained about, and you were his HoH. Fucking Merlin's saggy left ballsack, you were a HoH before I was even born! Granted, you were only 21 when you started teaching, but still. Principle of the statement.

I don't know why I'm so shocked. You seem to like the younger girls. It all makes sense now: Hermione was in my sister's year (and how my sister hated her, with her flawless face and perfect hair and unbreakable reputation. It was almost as if she was jealous, but of what I'm unsure: I think her husband liked her at one point). I'm only four years younger. It's like you like fresh meat.

Sorry. That's incredibly vulgar of me. It's not like you knew how old I was. I think.

For Merlin's right nipple's sake, I was all like coddling about how magic is real and all that bullshit. I didn't realise that you were the fucking epitome of a powerful wizard. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed.

My—or, rather, our—daughter is going to be going to school with her father teaching her.

At first I was like 'fuck, fuck, fuck' but then I remembered that you already teach most of your spawn, so what is one more going to change? Your youngest is going this year as well, isn't she? Well, I say your youngest, but I'm pretty sure that Rosalie is older than Olivia. The youngest that you care about, then. I bet that they hate each other: Olivia seems like the kind to hate any half-sister she has.

Fucking hell. This is so messed up.

I should have never gone to that fucking bar.

Dawn.

* * *

15th June 2013

Sev,

Oh fucking hippogriffs. I'm so fucking stupid. My sister fucking sent me articles from the wizarding world that had your face on it and I didn't fucking realise it was you. This is why Dumbledore didn't let me go to your fancy fucking school with wands and shit. Because I'm so fucking—

Anyway. Olivia appears to be excited for the trip to Diagon in two months. I think I know why the name Carrow is familiar to me now. One impregnated my older cousin. Oh, her daughter (my cousin's daughter, not the daughter's daughter because she doesn't have one) is in your son's year: is she okay? I think she's a Gryffindor, as she's a mixture of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, which is obviously Gryffindor. I wouldn't be a Gryffindor.

I digress yet again. I just can't keep with one topic. Just like my men.

Ha. Just kidding. I don't talk about only two topics.

I only want two men.

Dawn.

P.S. Or is it one? I don't know at this point.

* * *

9th August 2013

Sev,

Your fucking wife is so fucking nice and I fucking hate it. I should hate her, but I ended up exchanging numbers with her. I'm such a fucking bitch, I fucked her husband, she shouldn't even want to talk to me. Merlin only knows how much my husband hates you.

Have you just not told her? I'm assuming that's for the best, as she's a powerful witch and could probably kill me, you and Olivia, and still have energy to cook meals for the majority of Asia. Or all of Asia. I've never encountered her true power before but the books that Olivia got seem to rave on about her. Not that I've read my daughter's textbooks before she can.

I told Sophia that Olivia is not her full sister. Sophia seemed way too smug about that. It's almost like she was satisfied by the fact that her dad was all hers. Oh well. It might not be that way for long.

I don't know anymore Sev. What am I meant to do? I can't tell her about you! She would be traumatised. Not that you're gross or anything (ha. It's the opposite) but you are potentially going to be her Head of House, and you are almost twice my age.

I don't know why I'm still writing to you. I'm over you. Over… I wish I was over you. Or under you.

I'm going to find my husband,

Dawn.

* * *

19th August 2013

Sev,

Olivia is so excited for Hogwarts. She's telling me about all of the things in her textbooks like I don't already know it all: but then again she doesn't know that I'm practically a Squib. I'm more magical than that Filch was, and he was allowed in when I wasn't. Sure, all he got to do was look after the school but I could have done that. It would have prevented early pregnancy.

No, that's not right. I love my daughters. I really do. Sometimes I just wish that I got to live my life a little before I had them.

Dawn.

* * *

31st August 2013

Sev,

She goes to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm so scared to be without her. She's my rock, the one thing that's keeping me grounded. She reminds me of you.

I'm going to miss her so much.

Dawn.

* * *

3rd September 2013

Sev,

I knew she would be in Slytherin. She's always been my little Snake. Sly, cunning. You're lucky to have her, you know. She's a great addition to your stupid fucking house.

Sorry. I'm still bitter that I wasn't allowed into Hogwarts.

I want _you._

Dawn.

* * *

5th September 2013

Sev,

The way I ended that last letter was so soppy.

Dawn.

* * *

14th September 2013

To Mrs Dawn Fields,

Is she mine?

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin.

* * *

16th September 2013

To Mr (Professor?) Severus Snape,

If you're being stiffly formal then I will be too. Hi, nice to talk to you, thanks for the letter. The owl is still here which is good. That means I can reply to you.

Well, the question is who 'she' is. If you mean Rosalie Granger-Snape, then sure, she's yours—I don't think Hermione is the type to cheat. Or did you mean Hope Midgen-Finch-Fletchley? She's not yours: she's Amycus Carrow's and Eloise Midgen's—although you can't tell her (or anyone) that as Ellie told me in strict confidence. Or maybe you meant Rosemary Weasley, who is not yours at all: Ron Weasley's, I believe. Or maybe—

Right. I know who you meant. Olivia.

Enclosed are the letters that I have written you over the years (yes, I wrote you letters, unlike you I didn't just think it was a quick fuck). You're an observant man, I'm sure you'll figure it out. If you don't, well—I was going to say get someone to help you, but we both know that that is not a good idea.

Yours ever-so-sincerely,

Dawn Fields, Housewife and Mother-of-Two.

* * *

18th September 2013

Dawn,

It appears that you still have your dry wit. I now know where Olivia's flare for dramatics comes from, as well. I'm also so glad that I'm still being referred to as the greasy bat even to this day. I thought I had left that title behind with the war, but I guessed wrong.

Olivia has gotten three detentions and four teachers praise her so far. She's a bit of a mixed bag. She has accumulated three close friends: Amelia-Jo Smith-Potter, a Gryffindor, and two Slytherin's: Aurelia Lestrange (the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange) and someone I am assuming to be your _husband's_ nephew, Alfred Carrow. I believe that Alfred is the son of Amycus' brother, who is called Marcus. He was also a Death Eater, but I wouldn't be too worried about him for the moment if he has married and had kids with a Muggle.

She has also developed several new enemies: Hannah Rosier, a fellow Slytherin, and Eradinus Nott being the most vital of the two. The abuse has not turned physical yet, but they have been throwing offensive slurs at her for what they believe is her heritage. Olivia always seems to smile in a somewhat smug way, so I believe that she knows that she is not in fact a 'Mudblood'. However, I do not know how far her knowledge goes: I just think that she knows that she is not completely Muggle-born, although how or why is not something I have talked to her about. I have not, in fact, talked to her about much. I had to do the regular check-up for all of my students where the nurse checked her health and I asked her how she was enjoying her lessons. She no longer does Flying, instead opting to have additional study hours in the library. It appears that she has a fear of heights. Additionally, her History teacher has informed me that she acts up sometimes in his lessons, although only with minor things: performing spells in lesson, for example. He has only given her two detentions for throwing colour-changing spells at her friends backs, and one for having a full-blown fight with Cerberus Parkinson (nothing harmful: in fact, I think both of them enjoyed it: when Olivia was sent to me to clean cauldrons, she was smiling, and Cerberus was laughing at her when she walked into the Great Hall with soggy robes).

On the other hand, I have had Filius Flitwick come up to me and tell me that my student is a delight to teach, and catches up very quickly with spells that are taught in lessons. In fact, he says that she has gone ahead of the class already, and is moving quickly through first year syllabus and will be onto second year stuff by March. Also, Neville Longbottom, a friend of your sister's, talks about how loyal she is to her friendship with Aurelia, even though he doesn't like that she rebels against the topics he sets because she believes that they are set to spite them. Aisha Jingle talks about her willingness to learn, even if she isn't the best with Transfiguration at the moment because she talks a bit too much. Professor Lupin, however, has the most praise to say about her: stuff about how she is so thoughtful and good at DADA and stuff like that every. time. that I go into the staffroom. It's almost as if he knows something, but he doesn't gush about Rosalie that much (although, dare I say that that may be because Rosalie doesn't actually try all that much).

I guess that's as big an update as I can give you on Olivia this early into the term. I do not know what else I can say. I have gone to the bar where we met, every year on the day that we met, hoping to see you, but I did not realise that you had two children to look after so you could not have gone. Of course, that is strictly confidential information and I trust you to not share that with anyone.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

20th September 2013

Sev,

Thank you for telling me. It helps, knowing what she's up to.

Dawn.

* * *

18th October 2013

Dawn,

It appears that your daughter has been dabbling in blood magic. Nothing too serious, but a Parental Test is still illegal. I'm assuming that Carrow's father got it for her. You appear to be classified as a Pureblood, but I am unsure on the heritage of her father. That is a joke. I know what I am. She does not know much else, other than the fact that she is more pure than most of the people in her house.

This leads to yet another update about her. I had to give her a weeks worth of detentions at the start of October, because she was the only suspect to an act against one of her housemates. My house elf informed me that she came down to the kitchens and explained how the housemate had been treating her, and she asked them to explode the toilet for her. Of course, Olivia does not know that I know that, nor does she know that the next time the housemate was tormenting her about her heritage I got one of my prefects to give her a weeks worth of detention.

Filius Flitwick has retracted his previous statement about her being able to move onto second year content by March: he now believes that she'll be able to do it right after the Christmas holidays. Remus often talks about how she managed to calmly face down whatever Dark creature they were dealing with that lesson, or how she got full marks in a quiz. He talks more about Rosalie now, though: how she only got half-marks, or how she could not defeat a creature. It's almost as if Rosalie does not care how well she does as long as she has fun. She is so different to her other siblings, including Olivia.

Olivia has had eleven other duels with Cerberus Parkinson in the past month, and most of them were in History. Olivia does not seem to like that lesson, but she is taking advantage of the fact that her teacher had to move her away from Cerberus. It's a challenge to her.

Rosalie and Olivia do not seem to get on well. They have Potions together, and as Olivia and Rosalie were both late to lesson I had to punish them by sitting them next to each other, instead of a friend from their own house. They seem to have loud arguments over their cauldron, or, in the case of their theory lessons, over the books they are studying. Sometimes they are funny. Mostly, they are not. They are often educated debates on the effectiveness of cauldrons and it makes me wonder why Rosalie is not doing as well in her other classes, and why Olivia is not doing as well in Potions.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

21st October 2013

Sev,

I always knew that Olivia would have problems with Rosalie (I thought that you and your wife called her Rose, because she hates Rosalie?) as she seems to always have issues with her siblings. In her latest letter home she was complaining about your son, Toby, and how he hates her. The only one she doesn't have any problems with is Skylar, and the two are apparently study partners (your daughter is not the best at Astronomy even three years into the course, and Olivia loves the subject, so she helps her in exchange for third year spells).

How dare you refer to her as just my daughter? No matter how much you try to not claim her, she _is_ yours. I don't make it a fucking habit to fuck other men, you know, and my husband was away with the fucking army when I discovered I was pregnant, and had been for four months before that.

Olivia doesn't talk much about you in her letters, unless when she's complaining about how unfair you treat her compared to the rest of the Slytherin's (which I hope she is exaggerating on) or how much she hates sitting next to Rosalie (she would much rather be with Amelia-Jo, apparently, who is just as bad at Potions as she is so therefore it would make more sense for them to be together, in her opinion). She does talk about Professor Lupin, however, and even a Professor O'Brien has made it into her letters on several occasions. Granted, the latter professor only makes an appearance when she is discussing Cerberus (who she has nicknamed Cerby, apparently to his dislike, although he does retaliate with a nickname with is worse in 'Via's' eyes, so it's fine).

She says there is a reason why she is bad at Potions, at least in your eyes, and that's because you hate her. I think she's bad at Potions because she's never really had the patience for waiting around. But you can't tell her I said that. (Ha, as if you would tell her we correspond without even mentioning the fact you're her father, she would probably have a meltdown over the fact that her teacher is discussing what she does behind her back.)

I guess there is nothing else I can say now. Maybe we can meet up before Christmas? Or is that too bold of a thing to do?

Yours sincerely I guess,

Dawn.

* * *

4th December 2013

Dawn,

Sorry it took a long time for me to reply. Basically, a Muggle-born student (from Ravenclaw) was found beaten up and unconscious (and he can't wake up, not yet, it was a spell that makes him unconscious until we make the potion to undo it) in Filius' classroom, and we've been trying to figure out who did it, without much luck. The spell used to make the person physically cannot be done by anyone under thirteen, so we've managed to rule out one year, but we have no clues other than that. They must be a powerful student if they managed to get past Filius' wards, but there are loads of powerful students across all of the years so that doesn't help much.

Everyone thinks that a Slytherin did it. Of course Slytherin is the most likely target for the criminal due to our bad reputation, but I believe it may be a Slytherin due to the sheer amount of power used (not to say that other houses aren't powerful, but they concentrate their powers into something else).

If it is a Slytherin, then Olivia has a massive target on her back. Of course, she won't be the next to fall. They will leave her to near the end, because the only time she is ever alone is in the Common Room, and the person won't strike with Purebloods or even half-bloods nearby (and, although her friend Amelia-Jo is technically a half-breed, at least she has a known magical parent). As far as I am aware, your daughter has not told anyone beyond her group about her magical parents.

Olivia threw a Dungbomb outside of Caretaker's door and got herself detention until Christmas because of it.

I don't think of Olivia as not my daughter. I only refer her as such so that I distance myself from it so I don't accidentally call her that when I'm telling her off for throwing the Dungbombs. I'm sorry.

I wouldn't mind meeting up before Christmas if you want to. Maybe to the bar where we met? It would be symbolic, at least.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

7th December 2013

Sev,

Is there anything you can do to at least try and keep her safe? I know there are loads of Muggle-borns so it would be hard to protect them all, but she's not actually a Muggle-born, and she's technically your daughter so you should feel more loyalty to her anyways. Like, I'm sure you've got spells to protect Rosalie, Skylar and Toby, even if they don't need them, so…

Please?

That's fine. Can you do the Saturday in two weeks time?

Dawn.

* * *

10th December 2013

Dawn,

I'll try, but I'm not sure on many spells that will help.

I'll see you then.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

21st December 2013

Sev,

That was a mistake. I'm so drunk and my head hurts.

Love,

Dawn.

* * *

22nd December 2013

Dawn,

What was a mistake?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

23rd December 2013

Sev,

Fuck I actually sent that? Fuck fuck.

Seeing you was a mistake. I thought it would help me get over you but it really didn't. It made it worse. It made me want you more.

Did we… you know? I don't remember.

Dawn.

* * *

24th December 2013

Dawn,

I don't know what to tell you. I would like to say no, we definitely did not, but I remember a dark alley…

I think we did. I did have my wand on me, so hopefully I was not too out of it to use it.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

25th December 2013

Sev,

Merry Christmas. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I have to stop talking to you for a while. I have a husband.

I love you.

Dawn.

* * *

26th March 2014

Dawn,

I was going to stick by your new year's resolution, but something has gone wrong. Olivia… she's been put into the sleep. She's the fourth to become a victim, and the youngest. The only Slytherin.

Her friend told me first, which would be fine if she just told me because I am her HoH, but she told me that she said something to me first because she knows what I am. Which would worry me. But it's only Aurelia and honestly she doesn't talk to enough people for it to be incriminating. She's probably talked about her suspicions to Olivia, but she would deny that claim because she would hate the idea of being related to me.

She's fine. Trust me. I will find who hurt her. And they will pay.

Parents can visit at the weekends.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

28th March 2014

Sev,

I'll see you tomorrow. You better be at the front of your wizarding school when I Floo to Hogsmeade. I'll be there at twelve o'clock and you will be taking me to my daughter.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

28th March 2014

Dawn,

That's fine. Just be careful… the attacker… hurt her, and we can't risk magically fixing the wounds without it interfering with the spell put on her.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

26th May 2014

Dawn,

She's awake.

Come for her birthday. All the parents can come in two days. It won't look weird.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

29th May 2014

Sev,

Let's just pretend that that didn't happen.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

30th May 2014

Dawn,

Of course.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

24th July 2014

Mrs Dawn Fields,

What did you do?

Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

26th July 2014

Sev,

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm…

I didn't want to leave her I had to leave the car I was pregnant I couldn't stay near the car I thought her side of the door was unlocked I didn't realise they just wanted to try and kill her and not us.

I lost my baby when they were only 8 weeks along. Only 8 weeks pregnant. I lost my baby even though I was trying to protect them and left my other baby for them and everything had gone wrong now Sev. I was going to help her but I'm so sorry I couldn't if I was more magical maybe or even just more Gryffindor.

Is she alive? In St. Mungo's? Have you seen her?

I'm so sorry.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

P.S. I'm… really sorry.

* * *

27th July 2014

Dawn,

She's fine. She's been magically induced to be in a coma until her wounds have somewhat healed. She got burnt on her face, all across her back and her leg was broken. The men who were doing it were captured. Aurelia can feel Olivia's emotions and hear her thoughts and knew exactly what was happening when and how. She told me that you left her but now I understand why. Aurelia Floo'd to my house when she felt Olivia getting attacked and I saved her from dying.

You can visit her in St. Mungo's. She's on the Medical Emergencies floor. Her friends are there from 12pm to 5pm, but parents and carers (which a HoH counts as) are allowed until 10pm. I am there from 5:30pm until 7:30pm, as that's usually the time when I'm in my potions lab so Hermione doesn't miss me.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

28th July 2014

Sev,

Thank you so much for saving her. I couldn't bear if my selfishness caused her to die. I love her.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

5th August 2014

Sev,

Thank you for everything. I'm glad that I found you again.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

8th August 2014

Dawn,

Every 'Muggle'-raised child has their parents names listed next to them, and when I saw Olivia's I was hoping that you were the same Dawn, although I thought it was unlikely.

Olivia has been woken up, but is extremely weak and she hates it. I had to talk to her about whether or not she would be able to come into school in September and she was insulted by the notion that she would be too weak to go, so I think that she is almost back to normal. Her hands shake now, and she has developed a nervous tic (every-so-often, she shudders uncontrollably, and the first time she did it in front of me she was extremely embarrassed). I'm making her a potion for it so she doesn't feel like she'll be bullied at school—especially by Hannah Rosier and Eradinus Nott, two of the biggest culprits, but especially not by Toby or Rosalie, who don't seem to like her as much as Skylar does.

Cerberus Parkinson has been to see Olivia, although I am unsure on how he found out about her condition, as he is not on speaking terms with either Alfred or Aurelia. Olivia was awake by the time he came, and she spoke about him when I saw her yesterday, asking if she could have just one tiny duel in Potions class at the start of the term. I told her no, obviously (but I don't think she'll listen.)

Are you going to see her again? She seems… upset.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

13th August 2014

Sev,

I can't. I'm sorry.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

17th October 2014

Dawn,

Now's a good a time as any to give an update, I guess.

Olivia and Cerberus did have a duel in a theory lesson of Potions, much to my disdain. Olivia won, obviously, but they both got a weeks worth of detention from me. That was at the start of September. This year in Potions, Olivia sits next to Amelia-Jo: I relented because she was one of the first people to the first lesson, although that might have been because she was kicked out of the lesson before that one (she had History, and Professor O'Brien was not impressed when she first walked in dragging Cerberus by the ear, a huge grin on her face—although he says that Cerberus was also grinning. Later, they started duelling whilst he was explaining about the Wizarding War in Europe, so he kicked them both out of the room for being rude).

Other than the fact that Olivia makes it her life's one goal to annoy her History professor, the other teachers like her. Professors Sinistra, Flitwick, Lupin, and Jingle all talk about her constantly, about how much effort she puts in or how hard she tried on a test or how she is already on third year content. Her best lessons are Charms and Astronomy, and then Transfiguration, Defence and Herbology. She is good at Potions but she just doesn't try, and History is obviously her least favourite lesson.

Her nervous tic is almost completely gone, and only happens sometimes during an exam. Her hands still shake slightly, but in Potions Amelia-Jo helps to keep her hands steady by lightly touching her arms.

Sometimes something flashes gold in Olivia's eyes, and I've noticed that happen with each of the people who were put into the sleep last year, but I'm hoping it's just a side effect. We never found the person who attacked them, although we tried our hardest. Hopefully they were in their seventh year and they have left already, but it's unlikely. I have put basic protection charms on Olivia but I don't know how well they will last.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

24th March 2015

Dawn,

The person has struck again. Olivia and the other people that were attacked have been spelled so that they went up to the top of the castle. They can't fall, but if they did the Headmistress, Filius and I have charmed the floor so that it is soft and they will not get hurt. They are holding a sign that says 'Eradicate the Filth' and every-so-often they say it themselves. We are unsure on who the person who did this is, although it is definitely the same one.

Aurelia says that her connection with Olivia has been shaky all year, and at times she just couldn't feel her, although she thought that was because Olivia's mental state had changed. However, as she can't feel her now she thinks it has something to do with a spell set to the victims brains that causes them to shut off. She suspects that the victims are in the same mental space, and can talk to each other.

One set of parents at a time are allowed to check if their child is okay. I think some of them might pull their children out, because they are Muggles and they haven't seen anything like this before, although Minerva and I will try to talk them out of it.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

29th March 2015

Sev,

Filius Flitwick and Remus Lupin were very nice to me yesterday. They only spoke of positive things about my daughter, and explained to me exactly how she has been affected. Remus took me to the side and told me how he suspects that Olivia is yours, and asked me how and why we met if she was. I made him promise not to tell anyone, but he was so nice. He is not the type of person to snitch, is he?

Why do these things keep on happening to our daughter? She's not really a Muggle-born. She shouldn't be hurt just because her parents are supposedly Muggles anyways. There's nothing different between Muggle-borns and Purebloods other than their heritage. And maybe sometimes a Muggle-born is weaker, but mostly they are not. One of my sister's friends was a Muggle-born and she was very powerful when she was using me as target practice.

I need my daughter to be okay. I miss her.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

12th April 2015

Dawn,

She's fine, she's awake. It's all okay now. She's alive.

Around fifteen Muggle-borns were drawn to a room that exploded, but only one died. Olivia and the others were awoken right after and they fell off of the top of the castle, but they didn't hit the floor. She's a bit shaken, but overall she's fine. Cerberus hasn't let go of her hand, which is overly disgusting, and Amelia-Jo, Aurelia and Alfred are all emotional about her being back.

Olivia explained to me what happened whilst she was out. There's a mental connection between her and the other three people that were attacked, and everytime they went to sleep they saw each other. It only activates when they're unconscious, and it started with just the Ravenclaw back in November 2013 when he was first attacked.

Olivia was the last person to join, although another Muggle-born was there for a day before they died. The connection is still there, which Olivia is glad for as it helps her fall asleep.

Olivia and all the other affected Muggle-borns are going on a holiday to Magical France during the summer so that they can spend time out of the country. The Ravenclaw that was attacked has told Filius that he is going to remain in Third-Year next year, because he can't catch up with the rest of his classmates like he thought he could. Olivia is excited because that means she can study with him.

Although she never got to hand in her form for what additional subjects she wants to do, she has told me which ones she wants to do before, and when I asked her whether it was still the same she nodded. She's going to do Healing, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, although she almost chose to study Ancient Runes and wants to take an additional course on Healing Potions.

I'll make sure she really is fine, and I'll try to make sure that nothing happens to her.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

26th June 2015

Dawn,

Her exams went well. Here are her results (a full report, if you would say so; each of the teachers has left a comment, although they have ignored the weeks where she was not in.)

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

 **Student Name:** Olivia Mai Fields

 **Year:** Second

 **Student ID:** B28050202M

 **Subject: Effort in Class: Homework: Exam Grade: Additional Comment.**

Astronomy: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia is a conscientious student and is eager to learn. It is lovely to see her help her classmates when they are stuck, and she is always smiling and happy. I can't wait to see what she does next year. ~ Prof. Sinistra, Astronomy Professor.

Charms: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia is a skilled student and I'm glad to see that how much effort she puts into her classes. Next year she will be working on Fourth-Year material and hopefully she continues with the same enthusiasm. ~ Prof. Flitwick, Charms Professor, Head of Ravenclaw.

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia is able to defeat the Dark Creatures we face in class without accidentally killing them, and she is extremely unprejudiced. She would benefit from reading higher material to get a better understanding. ~ Prof. Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Head of Gryffindor.

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: EE: Olivia is a bright student, but she is quite messy when it comes to potting plants, which is why she only got an EE. She would be better off not rebelling against every topic I set her table. ~ Prof. Longbottom, Herbology Professor.

History of Magic: Dreadful: Acceptable: A: Olivia is a very bright student and would be getting higher grades if she just tried. Next year, she will not be allowed anywhere near Cerberus Parkinson, and there will be a barrier in between them, because I am tired of them disrupting the lesson with their duels. ~ Prof. O'Brian, History of Magic Professor.

Potions: Exceeds Expectations: Exceeds Expectations: O: Olivia works hard in lessons and completes homework on time. It would be better if she applied her knowledge about the subject in her assignments other than just when she shouts at another student across the classroom. ~ Prof. Snape, Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin.

Transfiguration: Outstanding: Outstanding: EE: Olivia's work ethic amazes me and I'm glad that she tries so hard in lessons. However, she needs to not lose concentration when trying to cast a spell, as that will improve her grade. ~ Prof. Jingle, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Hufflepuff.

* * *

17th July 2015

Sev,

I miss her.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

20th July 2015

Dawn,

I'm sorry. I don't think she's going back to you.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

21st July 2015

Sev,

I guessed as much. I really messed it up, didn't I?

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

22nd July 2015

Dawn,

Yes. Happy birthday. Meet up later at the bar?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

23rd July 2015

Sev,

Thank you again. I needed that drink.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

21st October 2015

Dawn,

It's that time of year again when I give an update on our youngest daughter.

I'm the Headmaster now, but Remus and Filius still tell me about her. I believe Filius just thinks that Olivia was my favourite Slytherin in her year, and that's why he's still telling me.

Anyway, Filius says that Olivia is flying through some of the Fourth Year spells. Since her magic matured, she's been stronger at casting spells, and her spells are more powerful.

Remus says that she has been dealing with their topic quite well, although the boggart does shake her up a lot so she spends many evenings in his office trying to get over it. He told me this in strictest confidence, although I doubt you'll tell anyone: her boggart is all of her loved ones telling her that she's worthless, that no one loves her, that she should have died. It cycles through a number of people: Alfred, Aurelia and Amelia-Jo are always the first, always have the most disgusted expressions on their faces. Then it's the three Muggle-borns she has grown fond of, Alessia and Darren and Kieran, telling her that they wished she was the one that died, calling her ugly, telling her that she was unworthy of people thinking that she's a Muggle-born. Afterwards, Cerberus pops up, his wand pointed at her, telling her that it was him all along, he wanted her to die, the duels aren't a game to him and he actually wants to harm her. And then it's you, saying that you wished that she had died on that night and that's why you left her. You say that she's worthless, a mistake, an abomination. You tell her that you wish she was never born.

And that's usually when Olivia falters, but she stays in front of the boggart, trying to face her fears as they replay, telling them that they're wrong, the people she knows aren't like that, they would never be like that. Only after she has reassured herself that it is fake does she cast the spell, and makes all of the people appear laughing and honking like geese. She doesn't do her practice in front of the class, instead Remus gives her a quiz to do every lesson with the other students that are emotionally scarred by their fears: Aurelia and Darren, the Ravenclaw that stayed back a year, being two of them.

The Ravenclaw is in all of the compulsory classes with the Slytherin's so he is with someone that he knows. He seems to depend on our daughter, which I don't really mind as long as it stays as just a mental connection and nothing more.

Hermione talks about Olivia sometimes: she teaches her Arithmancy. Olivia is good at applying the maths needed but often asks Cerberus for the equations, or she zones out for a moment to ask Aurelia. Hermione doesn't know that Olivia can talk to Aurelia in her head, but she does say that she zones out. Hermione has observed that Olivia has a nervous tic, but as Olivia has not told me I cannot assume that it has come back, although I will make her a potion for it just in case.

Madam Pomfrey has informed me that Olivia seems to be a natural at Healing, which I'm assuming comes from your family line. She is best at Healing Potions—the Potions part comes from my line, although why she doesn't apply her skills in the actual Potions lessons is beyond me. However, my replacement, Professor Willow, tells me that she does pay attention in lessons, and she produces good potions, so maybe she just didn't like me. Seems reasonable.

Professor O'Brien came up to me to discuss taking Olivia out of his lesson, because she did not listen to him when he told her to not sit next to Cerberus. He's given up with her. I told him that she couldn't leave that lesson as it is compulsory, but he should just put Cerberus and Olivia in the corner of the room together and have it silenced so that the other students could concentrate.

That's all I've been told from the teachers. Other than the fact that her little group has the new addition of the First Year Katrina, I'm not sure what else I can say.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

25th October 2015

Dawn,

Right. Yesterday, Olivia and Rosalie had a full-blown argument on the stairs, and I am unsure on _why_ it started. I think Rosalie went to confront her first.

Rosalie began by calling Olivia Dark, and telling Amelia-Jo that she was corrupting her. Olivia took offence to the incorrect use of the word Dark, and said to Rosalie that 'if Amelia-Jo is becoming Dark because I'm friends with her, then you, Toby and Skye must all be Dark because you were raised by a Dark wizard.' Rosalie did not believe that Olivia would say that I'm a Dark wizard, even though by the way that Olivia was saying it, I am. Rosalie commented on how Aurelia and Alfred were both raised by a Death Eater, so they're obviously going to corrupt the poor Gryffindor. Amelia-Jo rolled her eyes at that, stating that although she was raised by Muggles she was not one, although that was overshadowed by the fact that Olivia shouted at Rosalie for being, and I'm quoting this, 'a hypocritical, whiny bitch who doesn't know right from wrong' and said about how I was one of the Dark Lord's favoured until he tried to kill me, so Rosalie was obviously going to be on the next Dark Lord's side if her logic was to be taken into consideration. Rosalie thought she was being really smart when she said that at least I was Light in the end, but Olivia shot that down when she said 'he's not really Light, he was just on the side of the Light because that was the side that was going to win.' That was around the time when Olivia was trying to find a way out of the crowd, and her eyes met mine and narrowed slightly, although I'm unsure why. Rosalie then said, 'You're not trying to find someone to help you, are you? Because even your Muggle mother knew to leave you when you needed help, and, well, she's a Muggle.'

And that was when, with a surprising display of agility, Olivia leapt at Rosalie, saying that Rosalie had no right to disrespect her mother and that she knew nothing about Olivia's parentage or what really happened that night. Of course, that's when I had to step in, otherwise Hermione would have been upset that I let our second daughter die. I sent the audience off to their common rooms and took Olivia, Rosalie, Amelia-Jo, Alfred, Aurelia and Katrina (surprisingly, Rosalie had no friends to back her up) to my office. On the way, Amelia-Jo said words softly to Olivia, which I believed calmed her down, stuff about being worthy and loved. In the office, I told Rosalie off for starting the argument, Olivia off for continuing the argument, and Amelia-Jo off for not ending the argument. I asked Katrina how the argument started, and she told me that Rosalie was walking down the stairs and bashed into Olivia, before calling her filthy and evil and then I was there for the rest. Alfred and Aurelia confirmed that.

Olivia got a weeks worth of punishment, and Rosalie got double that. Olivia asked me to educate my kids on what is right and wrong before leaving, and Aurelia winked at me. Rosalie shouted at me for not defending my daughter or whatever, but I couldn't defend one without hurting the other, so why bother?

Maybe one day Olivia won't get into trouble. Ha. That's likely.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

1st November 2015

Dawn,

Why does our child think it's okay to wear a skimpy top and skinny jeans to a village in what feels like winter? I had to tell her to give her my robes to make sure that she didn't die of frostbite or something. Ugh.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

15th November 2015

Dawn,

Olivia's nervous tic is definitely back, so I gave her some potion. She isn't too happy with me for some reason, but she was grateful anyway.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

20th November 2015

Dawn,

Are you alive?

Sev.

* * *

1st December 2015

Sev,

Sorry.

William hasn't let me out of his sight since he found out that I'm pregnant again, so I've only just managed to read your letters.

Thank you for telling me about Olivia.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

4th December 2015

Dawn,

Stay safe. Enclosed are some potions to help the babies growth.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

19th December 2015

Sev,

I saw our baby yesterday. She looks so different. Her eyes are more haunted, and the scar on her cheek is noticeable.

I really did fuck up. How can I explain to my own daughter than I left her to burn because I was trying to protect something that was never fucking born? I can't…

She doesn't think I love her. She thinks I hate her. That I left her to die because I didn't want her anymore. Why did I leave her? I should have helped her, despite what William said, even if he left me for trying to help something witchy, even if I died, I should have helped my daughter.

She knows it's you.

Something must have happened lately to make her believe Aurelia more, even though she's hoping that it's some other person. You are still known as a greasy bat. Alfred knows that you 'might' be the father, and Katrina, but I don't think William heard, or if he did he didn't care because it involved Olivia.

She knows it's you.

She doesn't think you know, and even if she thought you did know she probably thinks you don't care about her…

Alfred and Olivia were discussing their boggarts, and Olivia mentioned how her boggart had changed within the last month. Only slightly, the old stuff is still there, but now you are there, telling her how you don't want her, how you wish she would be more like your other children, how much of a disappointment she is.

If only she knew.

I had a check-up with Theodore Nott, and he told me that I'm expecting twins, and that they are free of any magical condition. They're both magical. Twins. Magical.

I didn't want to find out the genders, but I did find out other things that I don't have to bother you with.

What should I get Olivia, Alfred and Katrina for Christmas? What do magical kids like? I never got much for Christmas at their age. You have children. You should know.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

21st December 2015

Dawn,

Get back into contact with your sister. She raised twins. She can help you.

I am unsure on what you could get Katrina, as I've never taught her and therefore I am unsure on her preferences. Is she the type of girl that likes music or makeup? You can get Alfred a book on Dark Creatures that is in either the fourth or fifth year section, as his favourite subject is Defence. And Olivia loves books on Charms, so getting her one that specialises with Dark magic would be best, as she has a Dark core. Olivia would probably like a wand holster as well, as I've noticed that she doesn't have one.

If you explain that to Olivia, she might understand. Try with her when you next see her, or at least when you next feel ready.

I'm going to see her tomorrow, then, if she knows, and see how much that she knows.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

29th December 2015

Sev,

I think she liked her presents, thank you for the suggestions. She didn't say it outright, but she was reading the books in the corner of the front room so I'm taking that as a win. I also got her some makeup and perfume (Magical) because Katrina and her always seem to talk about it, according to Jean: I got makeup for Katrina as well. I did not get makeup for Alfred however, as he doesn't seem like the type of person to like that, but I did get him some Defence books.

Thank you for the gifts as well. They will be helpful in the future.

I contacted Lavender, and she was glad to hear from me. We will be going to Diagon together every fortnight or so to catch up. I don't know how I feel about that, as although she never openly rejected me like our mother, she didn't stick up for me when I was kicked out: only Ellie did and she's only a cousin. Well, it's not like she could have done much, I guess.

I'm really hungry and tired all the time. Either that or my sex drive is too high. Or all three of them. William refuses to touch me. So rude. I really want to get drunk. Fucking babies. I didn't want children. Not more. None of them. I want my Olivia back.

…

Right, I've just looked through that this morning, and it looks a bit like I was drunk. I promise I wasn't. I'm not irresponsible. Drinking whilst pregnant is not good.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

2nd January 2016

Dawn,

You sound like you need a nap, or some food, or just sex. I don't know: I'm not a Healer. I could prescribe you some medicine, but that's probably not a good idea right now.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

3rd January 2016

Sev,

The only medicine I want is sex.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

4th January 2016

Dawn,

I know.

Meet at the hotel tomorrow?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

4th January 2016

Sev,

I'll be there.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

15th March 2016

Dawn,

Been a while. Olivia was attacked by someone again, we found who it was, she's now in Azkaban. Cerberus and Olivia have started to 'date' which is a ridiculous notion as he is not worthy of her, and her soulmate is Aurelia, although I guess people don't always end up with their soulmates at the start. Or the end. They might just be platonic soulmates, I don't know.

How are your twins? Are they still moving? Are they okay? Are you okay?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

18th March 2016

Sev,

I'm fine, just tired. Will that Cerberus treat her right?

The twins will pop out any day now. We have made a nursery for them. Sister Sophia is jealous that she is not the only one anymore. I want my Olivia back.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

5th April 2016

Sev,

They're here. Enclosed is a picture and birth information. I've told Olivia, I think she might be annoyed as she never found out I was pregnant, I didn't want her to think I was replacing her…

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

 **Dawn and William Fields are proud to announce their third daughter and first son: Poppy Lavender Fields and Archie Frank Fields.**

 **Born: 12:35 am (p) and 01:23 am (j) on the Third of April.**

 **Weight: 5 pounds 2 ounces (p) and 6 pounds 7 ounces (j).**

 **Height: 46 cm (p) and 50 cm (j).**

 **Cuteness Factor: 20/10!**

* * *

6th April 2016

Dawn,

Congratulations on the new babies.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

15th April 2016

Sev,

Can I see you? I need you.

Dawn.

* * *

17th April 2016

Dawn,

Come to the hotel.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

18th April 2016

Sev,

I'll bring the twins.

Dawn.

* * *

25th June 2016

Dawn,

Time for Olivia's report. I guess.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

 **Student Name:** Olivia Mai Fields

 **Year:** Third

 **Student ID:** B28050202M

 **Subject: Effort in Class: Homework: Exam Grade: Additional Comment.**

Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia has a keen eye and notices many different details. However, she does ask the people around her for the equations a lot, or else she zones out, although she seemed to remember the equations well in the test. ~ Prof. Granger, Arithmancy Professor.

Astronomy: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia tries hard in every lesson and is always paying attention. She is a delight to teach and I am proud to know her as a student, because she is always smiling and putting the correct amount of effort in. ~ Prof. Sinistra, Astronomy Professor.

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia is very caring towards the creatures and she is a natural at feeding them. However, she would benefit from being more careful when she's around her friends as that will improve her effort grade. ~ Prof. Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Charms: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia has progressed well through upper-year material and will be able to take her O.W.L. next year so that she has three extra years to do additional work for her N.E.W.T. and Mastery. Olivia is a wonder to teach and I'm glad that she works hard to help the other students in her year. ~ Prof. Flitwick, Charms Professor, Head of Ravenclaw.

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia has faced the creatures that we have studied this year with outstanding levels of bravery and I am glad that she has managed to overcome her fears. ~ Prof. Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Head of Gryffindor.

Healing: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: In a class of three students, Olivia is the least squeamish, and also the best. She is a natural for the art of Healing and I will be glad to see her again next year. ~ Madam Pomfrey, Nurse.

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia's plant potting skills has improved in the past year, but her behaviour has not: although it is still quite good. She could benefit by paying more attention in class sometimes. ~ Prof. Longbottom, Herbology Professor.

History of Magic: Troll: Acceptable: EE: I must admit that I have given up with Olivia. She doesn't bother with the lessons and everytime I try to discipline her she just laughs. However, I will admit that she is good at the subject, even if she hardly cares for it: she remembers the content well. ~ Prof. O'Brien, History of Magic Professor.

Potions: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia is very methodical when it comes to potions and she tries hard with attempting to make potions better. ~ Prof. Willow, Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin.

Transfiguration: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia has tried really hard this year in Transfiguration and has boosted her grade up from an EE to an O. I'm proud of all her efforts in my class. ~ Prof. Jingle, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Hufflepuff.

* * *

3rd July 2016

Sev,

I went to Platform 9 and a bit with my sister-in-law so she didn't go to London on her own. I was introduced to Cerberus, Aurelia and Amelia-Jo by Olivia, along with Darren, Kieran and Cerberus' brother, Caspar. I am happy that my daughter allowed me to meet them, although she was a bit reluctant at first. I have enclosed a picture of her with the twins.

She's gone to live at Jean's again, not that I'm surprised. She treats her right. I'll see her every Friday. It's fine.

I guess.

Yours sincerely,

Daw,

* * *

4th August 2016

Sev,

I was kicked out.

Jean took me in. I'm fine. The twins are fine. They're with me. The twins are too magical for William already.

Dawn.

* * *

6th August 2016

Dawn,

Are you certain that you are okay? Do you need your own place to live? Do you need anything for the twins?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

8th August 2016

Sev,

It's fine: I need Jean to help me with the twins, sometimes I just feel like giving up. The twins have everything they need for the moment. Thank you for the offer.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

10th August 2016

Dawn,

I'll go there tomorrow morning. I'm taking you out for the day: wear something warm.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

24th August 2016

Sev,

Olivia… she gave me a hug goodnight. I… feel loved? Is that normal? Like, my daughter has barely looked at me for most of the time she was here. Unless that was some Slytherin ploy that I don't understand.

Olivia is excited for Fifth Year Charms, I can tell by how much she talks about it. Alfred has hit her around the head a total of six times this week due to the number of times she has mentioned it. She's also looking forward to Healing. I've taught her some Healing spells, despite the fact that it drains me, because she wanted to know them. I'm trying to be a good mother. I promise.

My sister-in-law (I should probably stop calling her that: maybe just sister?) took photos of my children the day that I went out. I have enclosed some of the better ones. Olivia had her friends round, like a proper little party, but that wasn't done just to spite me because she didn't know that I had gone.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

24th October 2016

Dawn,

Annual Olivia update? I guess.

She is flying through her Fifth Year Charms: she doesn't have the lesson with the fifth years, Filius teaches her in his own time. She does still go to the Charms lesson, just doesn't do much of the work in comparison to the rest of her year. She has separate assignments as well. She is also doing well in Astronomy, where she studies the sky in depth to the extent where Sinistra brags to everyone about her knowledge. Willow talks about how she is a natural at Potions, super skilled, blah blah.

History is no longer a concern, which means Olivia is either improving her concentration or planning something big. It's probably the latter, knowing that girl. Hermione seems to have a problem with her lack of concentration at times, but Hermione has a problem with everyone lately.

The other lessons are going smoothly. I guess there's not much I can say.

Stay safe.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

15th March 2017

Dawn,

Hermione's gone.

I don't think she left by her own free will. There wasn't a note, or anything to identify that she would have wanted to leave. She couldn't have found anything out: all of the letters are locked in a drawer that only opens to my exact magical signature. Maybe we got the wrong attacker and she's been attacked too. My wife and my daughter. A repetitive cycle of loss.

I lose everyone I love, in the end.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

16th March 2017

Severus Snape,

No need to be depressing. Olivia's still alive, and so is Hermione. You would know if she was dead: soulmate bonds are like that. Even the rest of your spawn are still alive.

Dawn.

* * *

18th March 2017

Dawn,

Your daughter mailed me the other day. She's worried: she's been having worrying dreams that include a dark-skinned woman getting tortured. I told her to talk to Olivia, but I'm afraid that they'll band together to rescue her or something.

Do you see your daughter anymore? She seems like she has grown up from the last time I saw her, when she snuck to St. Mungo's. I don't know how she got there, or what she was doing there, but she did complain about magic a lot. I guess she didn't understand it.

I'm sorry for being upset that I don't know where my fucking wife is. She is kind of important to me, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. I guess next time I feel something other than pride in our daughter I'll tell someone else.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

23rd March 2017

Severus,

I was just saying. You shouldn't make such a bold statement as saying that everyone you love is lost, although I think Olivia has disappeared. William came here yesterday and told us that Sophia has gone missing, which can only mean that her and Olivia have gone to find your fucking wife.

At least Poppy and Archie won't be doing such mad things for a while. Poppy said her first words the other day. Archie is silent but that's fine.

Can you find them?

Dawn.

* * *

25th March 2017

Dawn,

Someone is posing as Olivia, I think: there is someone here that looks like her, and even acts like her at times: but they're quieter and don't send as many suspicious looks in my direction. They behave in History: Olivia has been better this year, but now she hardly has any loud discussions with Cerberus in the middle of one of O'Brien's lectures and he is concerned. I think it is Aurelia's cousin who is impersonating her.

All of the spells I have tried haven't worked. I can't find her. What should we do?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

26th March 2017,

Severus,

You should have kept a better eye on her. I trusted you to look after my daughter and you betrayed that trust.

Dawn.

* * *

28th March 2017

Dawn,

I'm sorry.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

2nd April 2017

Severus,

It's fine. They've come here, and Hermione is with them.

Sophia has lost a leg, and Hermione has lost an eye and is in a coma, but I think Olivia put her into that coma to take her out of the pain. She stunned the attacker wandlessly after being trapped for three days, having to watch her older sister be tortured with the Crucio curse, or watch her lose body parts. She says that Hermione had lost her eye before she arrived and was practically skeletal. The bad dreams Sophia had were to lure Olivia to the attacker. Olivia doesn't know who the attacker is: she wore a mask. None of them died.

Olivia will be going back to the school with Hermione and Sophia in two days. I'm helping her heal the minor wounds that the other two have got. Olivia didn't get out without any injuries: she has a long scar down the right side of her face, and one of her eyes is cloudy and she can't see out of it. She says that she is mentally fine, but her tic is continuous and she trembles.

I love her so much, but I wish she would stop getting hurt.

Sophia is awake now. She says that Olivia helped a lot with keeping her alive when her leg was chopped off. She's also shaken. Will she be able to get a prosthetic leg?

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

3rd April 2017

Dawn,

Happy birthday to Archie and Poppy. Their presents are attached.

Thank you for helping my wife. I'll come to pick her, Olivia and your daughter up tomorrow. By the way, she can get a prosthetic leg. And if Olivia wants, she can get her eye fixed, although I don't think she will.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

7th April 2017

Sev,

Poppy loves her her present. I think Archie does too: he held it close to his chest. However, he didn't make any noises, so I don't know. I think he's mute.

Is Hermione okay? What about Sophia? My Olivia?

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

9th April 2017

Dawn,

Sophia is fine. She has got a prosthetic leg, and she practices using it by walking up and down the stairs here. She is going to start a new practice course for Squibs next year that I am thinking about putting into place: they will get to go to school with the other kids their age (although Sophia will be going into Third Year with her cousin) and get to learn alongside them, along with other things that they could know. They will have their own special courses that the other students can choose to take if they want to.

Hermione has woken up and is almost ready to get back to teaching. She just needs a prosthetic eye made for her and she will be fine. She depends a bit too much on Olivia, but only slightly too much. Olivia has gone to her classes like normal, and the impersonator turned out to be Teddy, Remus' son, which surprised Remus but not me. The teachers found out that Olivia had actually gone to save Hermione, and now some of them worship her. Madam Pomfrey was impressed with her Healing skills and how she helped Hermione and Sophia.

Olivia is leaving her eye as sightless, and she wears her new scar with pride. She did, however, accept the tic potions from me, so there are things she does want to get rid of. She told me that her connection with the other victims has gone. She doesn't know how to feel about it. I think she wants it back.

I'm proud of how brave our daughter is, and how brave your daughter is. You raised them right.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

12th April 2017

Dawn,

Come for Easter? Hermione wants to thank you for helping her, and Olivia wants to see you.

Don't mention us, obviously.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

12th April 2017

Sev,

Sure. I'm bringing the twins. Poppy can eat small amounts of mash and she loves mashed up vegetables. Archie enjoys blended meat and, like his sister, mashed vegetables.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

25th May 2017

Dawn,

Olivia wants you to go to Hogsmeade with her on her birthday. Will you? I won't be there, but Sophia will be. You can take the twins, she says.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

25th May 2017

Sev,

I won't see you at all?

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

26th May 2017

Dawn,

Not if you don't want to. She will be going to the Blue Mermaid at 12:30, and it will be finished at approximately 15:00 if you want to meet after?

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

26th May 2017

Sev,

I won't bring the twins. See you soon.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

29th May 2017

I love you.

* * *

30th May 2017

Sev,

My daughters look much healthier now. Sophia loves her new leg, and is glad that she is now on Second Year content. Olivia wears her blind eye with pride, which I'm glad for. I'm happy she is comfortable with herself. Her tic seems to be getting better as well. Her hands didn't shake that much when she was eating.

Cerberus was a great help for her. He's good for her, even if you think he's not. He didn't question me, and he held onto her arms when they started to shake too much. They even had a duel in the middle of the restaurant, although it was at the end of the meal so when they got kicked out it didn't really matter.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

25th June 2017

Dawn,

Sorry it took a while to reply. I had to sort some things out. Here's Olivia's report.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

 **Student Name:** Olivia Mai Fields

 **Year:** Fourth

 **Student ID:** B28050202M

 **Subject: Effort in Class: Homework: Exam Grade: Additional Comment.**

Arithmancy: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia has been very helpful this year. She is a good student and is a delight to teach. She behaves well in class, and out of it. I am glad to know her. ~ Prof. Granger, Arithmancy Professor.

Astronomy: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia is hardworking and a pleasure to teach. I am confident in her abilities to be able to take the exam next year. ~ Prof. Sinistra, Astronomy Professor.

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia is great with the creatures but if something she doesn't like happens she just runs away. In her defence, she did have to talk to a Thestral but I still think she could have handled it better. ~ Prof. Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Charms: Outstanding: Outstanding: Unknown: I believe that Olivia's O.W.L. went well, and she will be able to learn the N.E.W.T. content next year. She won't discover her grade until next year but I am confident that she has done well. Dependent on how much effort she puts in, Olivia will be doing her N.E.W.T.s for two years and then her Mastery will start in her Seventh Year, but she might be able to take her N.E.W.T. next year. ~ Prof. Flitwick, Charms Professor, Head of Ravenclaw.

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia is still able to face the creatures bravely and she treats them all with respect before defeating them, which is a good thing as it shows her level of kindness. She managed to pass her exam with flying colours. ~ Prof. Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Head of Gryffindor.

Healing: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia's skills in Healing are progressing beautifully and she is able to heal extensive wounds. She could be able to take her O.W.L. early but there are no O.W.L.s in the middle of the year so she can practice theory in more depth. ~ Madam Pomfrey, Nurse.

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: Olivia talks a bit too much at times, or she's completely silent. She is good at handling plants and potting them. ~ Prof. Longbottom, Herbology Professor.

History of Magic: Poor: Exceeds Expectations: EE: For most of the year Olivia had been behaving reasonably well: only talking too loud at times. However, the last two weeks were probably some of the worst two weeks she has done, so that brought her effort grade down. She knows the course well. ~ Prof. O'Brien, History of Magic Professor.

Potions: Exceeds Expectations: Outstanding: O: She seems to have a natural talent for Potions although at times she's a bit sloppy with cutting: I know that is not her fault but unfortunately other students think I'm playing favourites if I do not at least tell her to be more careful. ~ Prof. Willow, Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin.

Transfiguration: Outstanding: Outstanding: O: Olivia puts a lot of effort into my classes and she always is smiling, even when she's had a bad day. She puts a lot of power into her spells and I am glad to be able to witness how her magic has matured. ~ Prof. Jingle, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Hufflepuff.

* * *

4th July 2017

Sev,

Archie is definitely mute. Now that I think about it, he never cried himself: I just thought he was a good baby. He can hear, however, as Olivia did an exercise with him that required him to walk to her when she called. Poppy wasn't very good at it: she kept on getting distracted by the people around her and walked to them instead.

Of course, some pictures are enclosed for you.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

20th July 2017

Dawn,

I need somewhere to crash for a few days. Hogwarts is getting refurbished and Hermione needs space to think.

I know where you live is not ideal for me to stay but I can't think of anywhere else where Hermione doesn't go. It will only be for a few days: three at the most.

I'm sorry,

Sev.

* * *

21st July 2017

Sev,

I asked Jean, and she said it was alright. Jean asked Alfred and Olivia, and whilst Olivia was mainly annoyed that you were coming, she ultimately said that it was fine, as long as you didn't invade her privacy.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

P.S. You're sleeping on the couch…

* * *

21st July 2017

Dawn,

Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

25th July 2017

Dawn,

Thank you for taking me in. I'm really thankful for that. Everything is sorted out now, and she understands.

When I was there, Olivia sat down in the living room with me, Poppy in her arms, and asked why. And I told her. She listened well, even if she was a bit confused by it all.

I guess that's all. Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

18th October 2017

Dawn,

Your daughter has managed to move up to the Fifth Year with her sister, despite the fact that she has only been at the school for six months. She's settling in to life in Gryffindor, although she has not got many friends within her house. She is close with the younger Squibs, and acts almost like a motherly figure to them. She is one of five, and they all meet up regularly.

Olivia is still coping with her workload, but she doesn't sleep. Not well, anyway. She sleepwalks and sleep-talks and screams in her dreams. Her teachers seem to be complimenting her work ethic more and more but they don't comment on the dark circles underneath her eyes.

Olivia doesn't go to her History lessons. I don't know where she goes in the meantime, but it's definitely not anywhere near the History wing. I think she's in the library, probably studying for other subjects.

Filius informs me of the effort she puts in to her N.E.W.T. lessons. She has them at normal office hours on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, although if one of his students need help then Filius tends to them first. She is also flying through the Healing course and is mainly practicing the spells needed now. She manages to make near-perfect potions despite her shaky hands, and her Astronomy knowledge is phenomenal. She's almost functioning well.

I found her crying in a cupboard one night whilst patrolling the school. I sat with her whilst she told me about how Rosier's bullying had gotten bad again, and how Rosalie wouldn't leave her alone about how she wasn't a Prefect, and how she just wanted one good night of sleep. I took a vial of Dreamless Sleep out of my robe, told her that it wasn't a permanent solution, and that it was Willow's choice to make Cassia Flint a Prefect.

She's asked for Dreamless Sleep twice since then, which is risky but I couldn't deny her of that when I was guilty of abusing it in the Second War. I'm not sure what has triggered such bad nightmares, however: was she like this in the holidays?

Tell Jean that her daughter is a serious menace.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

17th December 2017

Dawn,

Olivia can no longer go home for the holidays. She's at risk to herself: her behaviour has become reckless. I would almost say that she is suicidal, but that can't be right, because I had Pomfrey check her and she doesn't have the correct symptoms in her brain. She does have PTSD among a few other conditions, but she does not appear to be suicidal. Filius and Remus, my main contacts regarding Olivia, have told me that sometimes Olivia's eyes get glassy or golden, but they think it's a trick of the light. I think someone is trying to control her.

I will keep an eye on her over the holidays.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

23rd February 2018

Dawn,

Olivia… she's fine, but for one moment I thought that she was dead.

Oh my fucking Merlin, I thought she was dead, and my fucking heart stopped.

She is resting in the hospital wing at the moment. She was pushed into the lake by Hannah Rosier, and was compelled by Rosier's cousin to stay under.

That being said, we have found the culprit at last. Her name is Georgina Rosier, and she is the cousin of Hannah Rosier. When Georgina was a kid, an extremist Muggle-born group named Fix the Problems blew up a section of Diagon Alley, instantly killing her mother and two sisters, and taking her brother's leg. Her father raised her with the belief that all Muggle-borns are filth and out to kill them, and she acted upon that belief by attacking the Muggle-borns in Olivia's first and second year, and when that didn't work she targeted Olivia in particular to get to me, because she thought I was the one that could stop the Muggle-borns going to Hogwarts and she believed that I had such a special interest towards Olivia because she was my favourite student. She took Hermione due to that, and tormented Sophia's dreams to get her to act alongside Olivia.

There's another reason Olivia interested her so much: her younger sister was also called Olivia, and she believed it was unfair that a 'Muggle-born' with the same name survived. However, Georgina is not the only one to punish people for their actions: Aeneas Rosier, Georgina's uncle and Hannah's father, set his sister's house on fire in a drunken night out with Georgina's father back in 2006 because she married a Muggle-born, and the Muggle-born wife and their two sons died whilst trying to protect the pregnant sister and their daughter. The daughter is called Taylor Rose and is in Hufflepuff, in Olivia's year. She was the only non-Muggle-born caught up in the explosion in 2015, but we just thought she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The unborn baby that they were trying to protect was born two days after and was named Ellie Rose.

I think all of the pain will stop hitting Olivia now. Hannah has been transferred and Georgina thrown in Azkaban. She will be fine.

That brings me on to my next point: Hermione and I have agreed that parting ways will be best. I do love her, but she cannot trust me anymore and I am unhappy with her. We will always be close but our relationship has been too strained for the past month. I have seen this coming for a while now and I am not upset. However, this will mean that I will have to be alone for the summer holidays, as we cannot live together anymore. I cannot be alone. Rosalie will stay with her mother and Skylar may be moving to her own home. Would… no, I cannot ask that, it would be improper.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

4th March 2018

Sev,

Thank you for letting me see my baby. She's so fragile now. Like a little china doll.

I love her so much.

I think I know what you were going to ask. If not, I will impose my company on you anyway. Yes, I would like to stay with you at your home in the summer holidays. Or anytime.

Yours sincerely,

Dawn.

* * *

6th March 2018

Dawn,

That was what I was going to ask. I am glad.

Yours sincerely,

Sev.

* * *

 _End of their letters_

* * *

Ordinary Wizarding Level's Results

Olivia Mai Fields

Ancient Runes: EE+

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O+

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Healing: O+

Herbology: O-

History of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O-

Headmaster's notes: Olivia never took a class in Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. She got her Charms grade at the end of her Fourth Year.

* * *

Ordinary Wizarding Level's Results

Sophia Rose Fields—Squib

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: EE

Charms (Theory): O-

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Theory): EE+

Herbology: EE

History of Magic: O+

Muggle Studies: O-

Potions (Theory): EE-

Transfiguration (Theory): EE-

Headmasters notes: Sophia had only been at the school for over a year.

* * *

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's Results

Olivia Mai Brown

Astronomy: O+

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O+

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+

Healing: O+

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Headmaster notes: she never took a class of History of Magic in N.E.W.T. level, and did her Charms exam at the end of her Sixth Year.

* * *

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's Results

Sophia Rose Fields

Astronomy: EE

Charms (Theory): O-

Herbology: EE+

History of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O+

Potions (Theory): O-

* * *

THIS CERTIFICATE IS TO CERTIFY THAT OLIVIA MAI BROWN ACHIEVED HER CHARMS MASTERY

Date: 30th July 2020 Signed: _F. Flitwick_

* * *

Saint Mungo's is pleased to announced that Olivia Brown got the job as a Healer in the Children's ward.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic welcomes Sophia Fields to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Severus Snape

Dear Mr Brown

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Remus Lupin  
Deputy Headmaster

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Severus Snape

Dear Ms Brown

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Remus Lupin  
Deputy Headmaster

* * *

1st September 2027

Olivia,

You wanted to know how Archie and Poppy were sorted, right? Archie, true to his love for you, was sorted into Slytherin and is quickly making friends with other kids in his year, including Phoenix and William Weasley. William is deaf and therefore the twins are able to communicate with Archie using sign language, so I believe they will be close for a long time.

Poppy, however, was sorted into Gryffindor quicker than Archie was sorted into Slytherin, something that I was mildly surprised about. She has gathered no less than ten friends within her house already and I will not be surprised if she has ten more by tomorrow morning. Sometimes she appears to slip up and starts signing, just because she is so used to it, but she quickly regathers herself and starts speaking just like everyone around her. I do not think that either twin is bitter that their other half is in a different house, although I do think that they miss each other slightly.

Your mother has got a total of ten Squibs this year to look after, varying in houses and personality. She has got a Slytherin finally, and Archie seems to be friends with her. There are two Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and four Hufflepuffs. Two of them can only perform certain types of magic, and three of them can only perform magic under stress. The other five have no magical ability at all.

I'm sure your brother and sister will fit in well at Hogwarts, and will hopefully not get into as much trouble as you did. Eduardo is not looking forward to dealing with them, just in case they do end up like you and start duelling their friends in the middle of class. I do not believe that they will: well, I do not believe that Archie will. Poppy is debatable.

Have… have you heard from Amelia-Jo recently? I know that's a wound I probably shouldn't poke, but I was curious. If she has shown up at your doorstep, I could hex her for you? I know Cerberus can do that, blah blah, but my offer still stands.

Send my love to little Alisha, and tell Sophia that children tend to like magical teddy bears at her age: she's been wary to get them before.

Yours faithfully,

Snape.

* * *

You are invited to Olivia Mai Brown's and Cerberus Parkinson's wedding.

Date: 15th July 2029

Location: Shell Beach

Time: 14:30

Wear something bright!

* * *

12th January 2028

Snape,

I know you don't own anything else other than black in your wardrobe, but you can buy something, right? Tell Poppy that yes, she can be the most important Flower Girl. Archie will be one of the Ring boys.

I am unsure on how to ask this next bit. Um, this is really awkward.

Can you make me some more tic potions? Um, I don't want to like twitch on my wedding day and like knock out Cerberus or something…

Fuck it. Would you, maybe, potentially, like to walk me down the aisle? I know that the father is already meant to do it and all that shit but sometimes they don't and like if you don't want to then I'll just ask Jean to do it or something. Maybe I will even ask Marcus; but no, that would probably traumatise my past self, and I don't think he'd be allowed out of Azkaban. Alfred! Right. Yeah. So I mean I don't really need you to do it but it would be nice and all, even if like I don't really need you to walk me. Like, I have other people and stuff. And like it's not like we've always been close, like sure you've helped me through some rough patches but so did Amelia-Jo and she isn't here anymore is she? So like it doesn't matter if you say yes or not.

Love lots and lots like jelly tots or maybe even ice mice,

Olivia.

…

Hi Snape, Cerberus here. Olivia drunk a bit too much before she wrote this, and I think she got a bit emotional. She would like you to be the one to walk her down the aisle, even if you haven't always been close and she was absolutely grossed out when she first found out that you were her father. The reference to Amelia-Jo may be implying the betrayal she would go through if you say no, or it might just be saying that she doesn't care if you say no because she's already used to betrayal. You cannot tell anyone this: not Dawn, not Poppy and definitely not Olivia. She sent an invitation to Amelia-Jo, and she definitely still holds feelings for her, no matter what she says. I don't mind, because I know that she likes me as well, despite the fact that I am neither of her soulmates. Not that soulmates matter too much, because Amelia-Jo abandoned her and Aurelia is just a friend. I don't even have a soulmate. You know more than anyone that they don't matter.

I think Amelia-Jo will come. She's got some magic machine for that, right, and parents listen to every whim of their children. I guess we'll have to see.

Yours sincerely,

Cerberus (as you know, but gotta end a letter formally).

* * *

14th January 2028,

Olivia,

Poppy is delighted that she can be the most important Flower Girl. Archie also signed that he would do as you asked, as long as there will be cake.

Of course I will walk you down the aisle. What kind of father would I be if I do not? I know, I know, I'm already a shitty father: but I have walked Rosalie and Skylar down their aisles, so it would only be fair if I walked you as well.

I will wear whatever you want me to. That does not include a dress, a skirt, or anything bright red. I am not a Gryffindor, after all.

Yours faithfully,

Snape.

* * *

14th January 2028

Cerberus,

That is rather concerning. Hopefully Amelia-Jo arriving will not mess her up too much, although one can only hope. She will arrive at the reception, if she arrives at any time, because she does feel the same way for Olivia as you do and she wouldn't want to accidentally stop the wedding or whatever. I'm sure you already know that, though.

A soulmate is just a glorified term, anyway. Don't worry about it, Cerberus: Olivia will not leave you just because you're not her soulmate. I don't want to be with my soulmate anymore, even if I did base most of my childhood on trying to find her (which obviously would not have worked, but that's not the point here). People that don't have soulmates tend to be happier, anyways: Dawn is, for example.

There is such a thing as a platonic soulmate, which is what I assume that Olivia and Aurelia are, where their souls are connected in a way of friendship. They do not have to be connected romantically. Not everyone is.

I firmly believe that you are the better choice for Olivia. I don't mean that to bash either Amelia-Jo or Aurelia, although the former could have been gentler when breaking her heart. I know that you and Olivia had a break in your relationship but that doesn't mean anything really, does it? Well, who knows. I do not believe it does, as Hermione and I were fine for the nine months that we were apart in the war (she even had a child) and Dawn and I, ah, managed to get back into the swing of our relationship after eleven years. (do not repeat that to anyone, Cerberus: a secret earns a secret, even if I am untrusting of most people).

What I am trying to say is: don't worry. I know that you're not worried that much. If Amelia-Jo does come and triggers Olivia's twitch, or something similar, then we can deal with it then.

Yours sincerely,

Snape.

* * *

20th January 2028

Amelia-Jo Smith-Potter,

I wasn't going to send this letter, but then I decided it would be for the best if I did. Don't break Olivia's heart again. I'm assuming you got her invitation, although you are in an unknown place and an unknown time, and I am also assuming that you are going to go to the reception, even if it's just for 'closure.'

Now, you both still like each other, and _you_ know that more than anyone apart from Olivia, but you cannot act on that if you go to the wedding: it is, after all, her wedding. I do not think Cerberus is too troubled by the insinuation that you like each other, but he does deserve a peaceful wedding, just like you would deserve one if you found some alien to mate with.

I understand why you left. You hadn't seen your parents for ages, and you wanted to spend time with them throughout time and space. But why didn't you invite Olivia with you? She loved (loves) you. And you just left her.

That's all I really have to say. Hopefully this reaches you well. Enjoy the universe and all that.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape.

* * *

5th June 2154

Severus Snape,

I hope this reaches you in January of 2028. I will send back the phoenix with the letter, and he should be able to find you, right? I am guessing it is your phoenix, anyways.

Quite depressing that I cannot refer to you as 'Snape' anymore like everyone else does, but I suppose I lost the right to that affection when I left. Of course, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, but that is irrelevant, and rather weak in comparison to the mess that I left behind when I left.

We both know that I would not go to the actual wedding. I am assuming that you have told Cerberus that as well: you've always liked him more, whether it was due to our houses or our personalities. Not that I blame you for that, Cerberus was always lovely. I might go to the reception though: I am unsure. I don't know if I could cope with seeing her, as she is the one that my hearts bleed for and all that.

I… ah. I probably shouldn't trust you with this, as I know how much of a gossip you can be, but then you do have a soft spot for Olivia, so you might not share her secrets. I _did_ ask Olivia to come. Archie and Poppy were only, what, four? She said she didn't want to leave them, not now that she could help raise them. Why couldn't I just stay for a little longer? Just until she was ready to leave. But I knew that she would never be ready to leave: if it wasn't the twins, she would want to stay to get closer to you, or if it wasn't you then she would stay with her mother, just to make up for the time she had lost when she thought her mother was out to kill her. And if it wasn't any of that, then she would stay for Alfred or Katrina or Aurelia, because she couldn't leave her best friends ( _only a Monster would do that, Amy-Jo!)_ And I knew that Sophia would have a baby within three years, and her husband wouldn't make it past three months before dying, so even if I had waited those three years Olivia wouldn't be ready. So… so I had to break her heart. I'm sure that you know the specifics: even before Olivia knew you were her father she shared a lot with you: her detentions in first year are enough evidence for that, as Aurelia always joked about how much Olivia seemed to trust you. I just never knew back then that Aurelia knew already; I had known since before I even knew who you two were, but I never told anyone, unlike Aurelia.

The universe has been fun to explore. At the moment, we're trying to stop the Queen (not Elizabeth, obviously) from attempting to kill the entire nation of Magnolia, a small island to the side of Wales that houses both Muggles and Magical people/creatures that live together in harmony: even centuries later we are hiding from Muggles, and the Queen hates the idea of us living in harmony. I cannot tell you much more, for fear of you trying to stop this from ever happening, as then I would be stuck here in a timeless loop or something.

I love her. I know Cerberus is better for her than I would ever be. He's kind and he didn't just abandon her for the chance to have an adventure. And you're a great father to her. You always have been.

Thank you for sending a letter.

Yours sincerely,

Amelia-Jo.

* * *

28th January 2028

Amelia-Jo,

Thank you for enclosing that information. It makes more sense now, at least.

I will see you then.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape.

* * *

17th July 2029

Amy-Jo,

Fuck fuck fuck.

I still love you.

Fuck.

But I love Cerberus? How can I love more than one person? Fuck.

Sending you that invitation was a mistake but I needed it. so. bad. I missed you so much.

You looked good. I think the same amount of years had passed for you, as you looked around my age. You looked happy. Healthy. Unaffected.

Fuck.

Snape talked to you. Why? I didn't think you two were on speaking terms. Unless I missed something. I miss a lot of things.

Shit on a ball and call it a kink, I'm so fucked.

Like you'll ever see this anyways...

Yours,

Olivia.

* * *

 **Cerberus Parkinson and Olivia Parkinson-Brown are pleased to announce the birth of their first daughter.**

 **Name: Laura Grace Parkinson-Brown.**

 **Birth: 22nd December 2029.**

 **Time: 6:04am.**

 **Weight: 5 pounds, 1 ounce.**

* * *

 **Cerberus Parkinson and Olivia Parkinson-Brown are pleased to announce the birth of their second daughter**

 **Name: Juniper Dawn Parkinson-Brown**

 **Birth: 3rd June 2031**

 **Time: 5:56pm.**

 **Weight: 7 pounds, 7 ounces.**

* * *

28th May 2035

Severus Snape,

By the time you get this, Olivia will be back home. I have written the date that you should be getting this letter. Currently, we are in 10000 a.d., and on another planet. I've made a terrible mistake.

I went to Olivia's house and asked if she wanted to go to a few planets with us. She agreed to my surprise, and we have gone to multiple different places. The thing is, I was hoping that this trip would stay strictly platonic at the start: but you know how it is, don't you? A platonic trip turns into a cheating fest.

Now, you don't need to know specific details: and I am not going to tell you regardless. But… well, you know how if two magical beings of the same sex get, well, close enough one of them can become pregnant? I didn't. Until my mother told me after it happened, that is. Fuck.

Sorry, that is improper. I'm just so scared. I'm taking Olivia home after a few more days travelling, but she doesn't know that yet. She needs to get back to her children, I can see that, even if she's happy to be here.

What am I to do, Severus Snape? I don't think terminating the baby will help: I don't want to do that, anyways. It's not safe to raise a baby on the TARDIS, that's why my parents got rid of me, but I don't want my child being raised thinking that no one loves them like I did. I could give them to Olivia once they're old enough and not tell her who they are beyond the needed information, but that's not fair on her.

Please help. And don't tell Olivia.

Amelia-Jo.

* * *

30th May 2035

Amelia-Jo,

That is rather unfortunate, I must admit. Why you're asking a 75-year-old man for help is beyond me, though. I think it would be best if you do give the child to Olivia, because she also knows what it is like to be raised by someone who is not related, but definitely do not tell her about the child.

I did wonder why Olivia looked more radiant on her birthday, until I read your letter. It's ironic how the phrase 'like-father, like-daughter' has come to life here. I always suspected this would happen, although I was hoping there wouldn't be a child involved.

I will not tell Olivia a thing.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape.

* * *

21st October 2038

Hey Olivia,

Long time, no see, haha. In the 9 years that I haven't seen you I managed to shack up with this super hot alien, but it turns out that wasn't a good idea as a TARDIS is not a safe place for a baby. I know, I'm just like my parents, donating my baby to someone that isn't related to her in any way, shape or form. I'm worse than them, though: I couldn't bare to part with her in front of you, so I just left her on the doorstep.

Her name is Zi Erus Smith-Potter. The other parental figure is not in the picture, they didn't want anything to do with her. She's named after her grandparents, though, which is why her name is bizarre! She was born on the eighth of October in the year 3000, but she's the age that she would be if she was born on the eighth of October in 2036: just over two years. She's quite a good baby, if you look past her habit to get names wrong. The other day she called me 'grandpa!'

I think she'll learn to love you, and will forget about me. Please, treat her as if she was one of your own, or at least a bit like that. She deserves it for having such a shitty mother.

Thank you,

Amelia-Jo.

* * *

Amelia-Jo,

For fucks.. No.

Amelia-Jo,

What the fuck—

Amelia-Jo,

You think you can just abandon someone else? No too violent.

Amelia-Jo,

I'll look after her.

Yours sincerely,

Olivia.

* * *

 **Word count: 18,074**


End file.
